Uzman
|gender = Male |DOD = 2018 (victim of the Snap; resurrected by Hulk in 2023) |affiliation = (formerly) |movie = Ant-Man and the Wasp |actor = Divian Ladwa |status = In Custody}} Uzman is a former member of MI6 who was hired by Sonny Burch as his personal enforcer. Biography Working for MI6 Uzman was recruited by the MI6 and he proved himself as a master at extracting needed information. Working for MI6, Uzman created his own type of sedative that makes a person extremely suggestible. However, Uzman later left the MI6 and was hired by black-market dealer Sonny Burch.Ant-Man and the Wasp Battle at the Oui at the Oui]] Before his meeting with a contact, Sonny Burch ordered his subordinates to guard the Oui while he was discussing his next moves with Uzman. Later, Hope van Dyne arrived at the restaurant in order to purchase Quantum Stabilizer and gave Burch his money. Uzman checked the bag with money and stayed with Burch while he informed van Dyne that he knew who she is and refused to sell a device to her. ]] When van Dyne left, Burch and his gang prepared to leave the restaurant. Burch proposed that van Dyne and Hank Pym are working with his rivals and ordered Uzman to find all information about them. However, van Dyne wearing her Wasp Suit attacked Burch's men. Burch then handed the device to Uzman and ordered him to flee while his men are fighting against van Dyne. She then followed Uzman to the kitchen where she used Pym Particles Disks to grow a salt shaker to block the exit. Uzman hit salt shaker and lost consciousness. Van Dyne then defeated remained enemies and took a device from Uzman. Taking Hostages confront Luis]] Looking for Hank Pym and Hope van Dyne, Sonny Burch was informed by Stoltz about Scott Lang and his friend Luis. Together with Uzman and Knox, Burch arrived at the X-Con Security Consultants Office where he asked Luis, Dave, and Kurt about Lang's current location. Realizing that they did not tell him what he wants by themselves, Burch presented them Uzman who had a special serum to extract information from people. Luis then said that this is a truth serum, although Uzman protested, pointing out that truth serum is just nonsense from TV. However, Luis, Kurt, and Dave still insisted that this is a truth serum despite Uzman's and Anitolov's protests. ]] Tying their hostages up, Uzman injected his serum to Luis what made him even more talkative as usual. Luis told Burch and his men how he and Lang have met and him talking about his relationship with van Dyne, much to Burch's annoyance. Angry, Burch demanded Luis to tell him where Lang is. When Luis said that he is in the forest, Ghost suddenly appeared in the office, scaring Uzman, as well as all others in the office. She threatens Luis to tell her about Lang's location and he told her about Muir Woods. to Luis]] Leaving the office, Burch saw that a tire of his car was punctured. Uzman then asked Burch about their next move, and he proposed that he stole the Mobile Laboratory from the FBI easier than from Starr. He called Stoltz and gave him a lead about Pym, Lang and van Dyne and ordered him to take the laboratory for him. Burch then ordered Uzman and his men to change the tire of his car. Chase for the Mobile Laboratory prepare to shoot Luis]] Uzman and Anitolov waited outside the San Francisco FBI Office where they saw Scott Lang, Hank Pym and Hope van Dyne escaping from the FBI. Uzman called Sonny Burch and informed him before Burch ordered his men to chase them in order to steal the laboratory. However, Burch failed while Lang took down all of his men and took back the laboratory from him. Outside of the laboratory, Burch, Uzman, and Anitolov found Luis. Uzman and Anitolov threatened to kill him while Burch demanded the remote. confessing their crimes]] Uzman frisked Luis and confirmed that he did not have the remote and Burch ordered his men to shoot him. However, they were tasered by Kurt and Dave before Luis knocked Burch. They tied up Burch and his men and injected them with Uzman's serum. Later, San Francisco Police Department officers attempted to arrest Kurt and Dave but they pointed to Burch's men. Burch, Uzman, and Anitolov then confessed all of their crimes and the officers arrested them. Before they were apprehended, Uzman finally accepted that the drug really was truth serum. Decimation In 2018, Uzman was among those killed by Thanos in the Decimation. He was resurrected by Bruce Banner five years later. Equipment *'Uzman's Truth Serum': Uzman carries a kit filled needles and tubes of serum, to inject an individual with for extracting knowledgeable information from them against their free will. Relationships Allies *MI6 *Sonny Burch - Employer *Knox *Anitolov *Stoltz † *Hulk - Resurrector Enemies *Hope van Dyne/Wasp *X-Con Security Consultants **Luis **Kurt **Dave *Ava Starr/Ghost *Scott Lang/Ant-Man *San Francisco Police Department *Thanos - Killer Behind the Scenes *Jared Losano was a stunt double for Divian Ladwa in the role of Uzman. References Category:Ant-Man and the Wasp Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Black Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Criminals Category:Villains Category:MI6 Agents Category:Characters Killed by Thanos Category:Resurrected Characters